10 Years Later
by aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Hermione's Hogwarts reunion is coming up and she hasn't seen her friends for ten years. How will they take it when they find out she not only has a daughter, but she married the man they all grew up hating?  ONE-SHOT


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this idea has been out there multiple times, but I wanted to try my hand at this story idea :) I hope it's decent.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear former student of Hogwarts,<em>

_We are pleased to inform you that the tenth year reunion for your graduating class is coming up. The reunion will consist of a dinner in the Great Hall at 6PM, followed by a DJ who will entertain you with music from 7:30PM-12AM. You are allowed to come with a guest of your choosing or show up alone._

_If any families are having trouble with making arrangements for their children, you are encouraged to bring them along and give them a tour of the castle if you'd like. Also, if you'd like to make arrangements to stay over night in the castle, please R.S.V.P and we will set you and your family up in a room within the school grounds._

_We hope to see you soon!_

_Headmistress- M. McGonagall_

**. . .**

**. . .**

Hermione stood before her bedroom mirror, checking to make sure that there wasn't a crease or wrinkle anywhere on her dress. The peach colored sleeveless party dress which was fitted at the top with intricate vintage designs, flared out from her waist on down and stopped right above her knee. Her black open toe stilettos matched the black lace ribbon that wrapped around her waist and tied at the back.

Even after being married for 7 years, Hermione, as well as her husband, preferred her natural look over her look with make-up. Some people were blessed with natural beauty and Hermione was one of the lucky ones who fell into that category. Only adding a touch of clear lipgloss, to keep her lips moisturized, Hermione moved onto her hair. Her chocolate wavy tresses were pulled back into a side-way ponytail at the nape of her neck with the ponytail resting over her shoulder and onto her chest. A few strands were left out on the opposite side to frame her face.

Just as Hermione was thinking about trying a different look for her hair, the bedroom door swung open and closed behind her. A girlish giggle let Hermione instantly know who it was.

"You look beautiful, Mommy."

A five year old little girl stood beside the bed, her chocolate brown eyes wide with awe. Her chocolate wavy tresses were pulled into the same hairstyle as Hermione and her dress was pretty much the same except for the lace shoulder straps that her father had added to the dress. And her tiny black flats completed her outfit.

"You look beautiful as well, Siria." Hermione smiled down at her daughter as she walked over to her and grabbed her little hand within her own. "Are you ready to go now?"

Siria nodded and smiled, preparing herself for side-along apparition. Before Hermione could turn them on the spot, Hermione's wedding band caught the little girls attention. The white gold diamond ring and it's unique criss-crossed design caught her attention. "Why isn't Daddy going with us?"

"He's going to meet us there." Hermione assured her and before her little girl could ask anymore questions, she apparated them out of their home.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Hermione would never get used to the feeling of being shoved through a thin tube and swirling all over the place. Her daughter, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy it very much. When their feet met solid ground in Hogsmeade Village, a shriek of giggles made Hermione's lip quirk up into a smirk. Her daughter definitely loved a thrill; Hogwarts would be getting another trouble-maker pretty soon.

Holding tight to her daughter's hand, Hermione set off on foot down the trail that would take her to the school. Halfway down the trail, she came across Professor Flitwick helping a few people into the carriages that took them the rest of the way. She smiled sadly at the thestrals that pulled the carriages and for a moment, she sent a quick prayer to Fred. Having been there when he died, Hermione was now able to see the creepy, yet beautiful creatures. She just hoped that her daughter wouldn't have to see them anytime soon.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. I was wondering when I'd see you again." Professor Flitwick greeted her. He missed the wedding band that clung to her finger but Hermione didn't feel like correcting him. Her daughter, who was shy around strangers, gripped her hand tighter and hid behind Hermione's form. "You're a bit late, aren't you? I believe the dinner is long over."

Hermione smiled down at the Professor who seemed to be getting younger as the years passed before stopping at the next available carriage. His eyes fell behind Hermione and he caught sight of Siria hiding in her shadow. He waved at her and waited until she timidly waved back before he gave his full attention to Hermione again. "Hello, Professor. Yes, I believe we are late but I planned it that way. Lots has happened and I haven't seen anyone since after the final battle."

"Oh." He gasped, his eyes traveling back to Siria. "Well if anyone gives you trouble, just call on me and I'll take care of them." He puffed out his tiny chest causing Siria to giggle in the shadows.

Hermione chuckled as well before climbing into the carriage with her daughter and waved 'goodbye' to her old Professor.

The trip to the castle seemed to pass by quickly and she soon found herself standing before the great oak doors. Bracing herself for anything that would be thrown her way, she grabbed ahold of her daughter's hand and walked in. All along the corridor, plaques of ex-students achievements lined the wall as well as the familiar moving portraits. They waved and bid 'hello' to Hermione and Siria which caused Siria to giggle all over again.

The doors to the Great Hall were finally in her line of vision and Hermione gulped.

"Is daddy in there?" Siria asked as the music pumped out from behind closed doors. Lights could be seen flashing through the crack beneath the door and Hermione nodded. "Yep. He's in there."

Hermione gathered up her Gryfindor courage and pushed open the doors. The music was louder than ever and lights were flashing like crazy. She couldn't believe that she had brought her daughter to a school reunion that seemed to be like a teenage party all over again. Before she could back away, she saw other children running around and decided against it.

Eyes studied her, people smiled in greeting, and others scowled. At least they remembered her. Siria, who noticed that her Mum was getting a lot of attention, hid behind her once again and let her Mother lead her wherever she was going.

Hermione had led herself and Siria to the back wall were the refreshments table stood at. She was ladling some punch into two glasses when a very familiar screech stopped her. "James! Albus! You stop right there and hand over the Dung Bombs."

Hermione managed to grin even though the butterflies in her stomach were going haywire. She would never let her old friend know, but her screech was very similar and scary just like her Mother's. She turned on the spot, forgetting the glasses of punch on the table and was faced with Ginny Weasley scolding two young boys. Standing next to Ginny was her other old friend, Harry Potter.

"Harry, would you please tell your sons that they are not to use Dung Bombs in the castle." Ginny was talking to Harry but Harry was currently in a state of shock since he had just laid eyes on Hermione. "What are you-.." She turned to see what Harry was staring at and her mouth dropped open from shock. She quickly got over it, shrieked, and ran at Hermione; pulling her into a warm hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Gin." Hermione giggled, her nerves finally leaving her. At least Ginny wasn't upset with her.

"It's gre-.. what are yo-.. how've you been?" Ginny spluttered, excited to see her long lost friend. She pulled out of the hug, still holding onto Hermione's hands and spreading them wide so she could check her out. "You look great!"

Hermione smiled, but her eyes were currently on Harry. He didn't seem to be looking at her; instead his eyes were trained on Siria who was currently clutching the hem of Hermione's dress.

Siria studied the man staring at her and her eyes landing on his lightning bolt shaped scar. A smile tugged at her lips and she slowly slid out from Hermione's shadow. "You're Harry Potter!"

Harry stood stunned and Ginny quickly glanced down at the girl who was a spitting image of Hermione. Harry glanced at his friend before kneeling down on one knee and greeted her. "Yes, I am. How did you know that?"

"I've read all about you, of course. You, Mr. Ron, and my Mum are brave soldiers." She sheepishly smiled.

Harry laughed and stood up, eyes twinkling. "She really is your daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes. She is." Harry pulled his friend into a hug and held on tight. He hadn't seen her in a while and he wanted to make sure that she was really there. "I've missed you."

"You're married!" Ginny shrieked, pulling her friend and Harry out of their hug. "And you have a daughter." She kneeled down and hugged Siria even though she clinged onto Hermione's leg. "Ohhh, she's so adorable."

Hermione laughed, happy to have any tension out of the way. Her friends were just happy to have her back. She was just wondering how long they'd be happy before her husband made his appearance at her side.

"I would ask how've you been, but it seems you're married as well and have children of your own." Hermione grinned smugly. "I heard you yelling at them."

Ginny shrugged as if it was nothing big and flashed Hermione her wedding ring. "Yes. James and Albus are hell raisers. George supplies them every weekend with pranks and they brought some with them to the reunion." Ginny scanned the crowd behind her to find her kids but found out that they were nowhere near. "I swear, it's like Fred and George all over again only my kids aren't twins."

**. . .**

**. . .**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and a bored looking Siria sat at a round table near the side of the hall and talked things over. The adults caught up on the stuff they missed out and Siria scanned the crowd for her missing Father and anything that was amusing to her.

Harry and Ginny talked of their lives, telling Hermione how they now lived in Grimmauld Place with their two children. Harry worked as an Auror and Ginny was a part-time Healer and St. Mungos. Molly and Arthur were ecstatic to babysit whenever Harry and Gin needed time for themselves.

Hermione told them how she left for Australia right after the war. Families needed their time to grieve and cope, and she needed to go grieve on her own for the death of her friends while also finding time to look for her parents. She had found them, restored their memories and while they moved back home, she stayed and made herself a new life there.

Hermione was speaking about how she met her husband in Australia and spent time getting to really know him. There were times when they fought and some stuff came up from the past that kept them from staying together, but they eventually overcame it and started a family.

Her eyes were scanning the crowd when Harry and Ginny realized that she seemed to be getting anxious and started to bite her nails.

"Hermione?" Harry gently brought her attention back to him. "What's wrong?"

She stared at Harry and offered him a smile, but she was terrified on the inside. How was she supposed to tell them that the man she married was the same man they grew up hating?

"Who are you looking for?" Ginny added.

Hermione started to fidget in her seat when Siria saved her from answering. "Mum, look! There's uncle Neville and Aunt Luna. May I go say hello?"

"Uncle Neville?" Ginny raised an amused eyebrow.

"Aunt Luna?" Harry questioned. "They knew were you were at this whole time?"

"Yeah." Hermione sighed. "Luna wanted to travel the world and they ran into us after Siria was born. They stayed for a while in Australia with us and Siria loved them. We told them, when they left, to not mention where we were. We wanted to make an appearance on our own time."

Harry and Ginny both nodded in understanding and glanced back at Siria who was bouncing in her seat with excitement. "Please, Mum? May I?" Everyone smiled at how polite Siria was and Hermione nodded, giving her permission.

Siria's smile grew even wider and right in front of everyone, who was still staring at her, she morphed her features. Her chocolate wavy tresses morphed into silvery white tresses and her eyes went from a warm brown to a blazing silver. Her small plump cheeks sunk in a little, making her cheek bones stick out and looking almost aristocratic. The only feature that truly gave her away as Hermione's daughter was her small button nose.

Harry and Ginny gasped, eyes wide as saucers as they watched the little girl skip over to Neville and Luna who greeted her with open arms.

"She's a metamorphmagus." Hermione gulped, her eyes still glued to her daughter. "What you just saw, the form she just took, is her real look. When she's nervous or shy, she morphs herself to look like me because she somehow thinks that looking like me will make her stronger." Hermione laughed, struggling to keep the lump in her throat from getting bigger. "She, uh, takes after her Father's side and by the looks you're probably giving me, you know who he is now."

"She looked like Malfoy." Harry dead-panned.

Ginny giggled and glanced back and forth between Siria and Hermione. "I can't believe you married Malfoy!"

Harry joined in on the laughing and shook his head from side to side. "I always knew something would happen between you two. You always fought in school and in Sixth year, he kept stealing looks at you."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not." Harry admitted. "Growing up and having a family of your own seems to humble one's self."

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "But how is Siria a metamorphmagus if Malfoy isn't one?"

"Apparently it ran in my Mother's side." A voice drawled from behind Ginny. Harry and Ginny turned and there behind them stood Draco Malfoy. He nodded at each of them and then walked over to sit beside Hermione. Grabbing a hold of her hand under the table, he squeezed her hand letting her know that everything was fine. "If you remember correctly, Tonks was one as well. She got it from her Mother who just happens to be my aunt. I guess it ran in the blood and Siria just got lucky."

Harry and Draco stared at one another while the two wives stared back and forth between them. It was quiet for a moment before Ginny broke out into loud guffaws.

"This is too funny." She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to prevent herself from snorting. "I never thought I'd see the day where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were sitting peacefully together and no wands drawn."

Ginny's laughter gathered some attention from people around them and Hermione started to fidget all over again. Harry and Draco finally broke out into grins and said nothing, deciding it was better not to speak and say something wrong that would upset the other. It was better for everyone if they all got along anyway.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Harry sat together for the remainder of the evening talking about their children who were currently missing. None of them worried since the Great Hall was charmed to keep all children inside it and they weren't capable of leaving with someone who wasn't blood related.

The night seemed to have gone by without any difficulty and the women were glad to see that their husbands left the past in the past and they were civil to each other.

Other couples stopped by, greeting Harry and Ginny, and expressing their shock to see Hermione back and married to Draco. Neville and Luna were the only couple there who wasn't shocked by seeing Hermione's husband.

"Uh-oh. Trouble at 3 o'clock." Harry muttered.

Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows and looked for any signs of trouble since she was the only one who heard him. Sure enough, trouble was walking their way.

"So it's true then?" Ron glared at Hermione, his cheeks and ears the same shade as his hair. "You married Malfoy."

Draco quickly stood and put himself between Hermione and Ron. She was his wife now and he'd be damned if anything happened to her right in front of his eyes. The music blared all around them and Hermione was grateful that everyone else couldn't hear what was going on.

"Oh piss off." Ron groaned as Draco protected his wife. "Don't act all high and mighty now."

"Ron!" Ginny pulled his arm back to get his attention. "Leave them be. Don't ruin this night-.."

"What?" Ron bellowed, shocked that his little sister was on their side. "He made fun of our family and you're sitting here like nothing ever happened!" His eyes danced to Harry who was looking at everyone else but him and then he turned his attention back to Hermione and Draco.

Ron took a step forward and Draco clenched his fists at his side in case Ron attacked but nothing happened. Lavender chose that exact moment to pop up and drag her husband back. "Not now, Ron! Don't make a scene." She weakly smiled at Draco and Hermione while mouthing _I'm sorry._

Hermione smiled back and nodded, pulling back her husband as well.

"So much for being humble." Harry mumbled but no-one heard him.

**. . .**

**. . .**

The final hour was coming to a close and Hermione and Ginny sat at the table alone; goofy smiles adorning their faces. They only had punch from the punch bowl, but no-one saw that James and Albus had tipped something in it. Being the nephews of one George Weasley seriously paid off at a party even if they didn't know what type of liquid they were putting into the punch.

"Soo.." Ginny drawled, her finger running along the rim of her glass. "Is Malfoy's god-like body still in tact?"

Hermione giggled at her friend's bluntness of a question and nodded her head. At her confirmation, Ginny set off in a new round of giggles.

Hermione was wiping tears of laughter from her face when her eyes caught sight of something that made her stomach clench. Her husband was standing by the wall with Harry and now Ron.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Malfoy." Ron greeted as he walked up to him and Harry. "I've come to, uh, apologize." He rubbed the back of his neck and scooted closer. "I was git earlier and upset for stupid reasons but I decided that I shouldn't let that bother me anymore. The past is the past." Harry was still skeptical at Ron's lame excuse, but Draco seemed to relax at the apology. "Besides, when our children go to Hogwarts.." A grin started to lift the corner of his lips. "You're going to have a whole new generation of Potters and Weasley's to dislike."

"What are you talking about?" Draco questioned, his body seemed to tense a bit.

"I'm talking about that." Ron pointed to the opposite of the hall where a group of children were seated.

Two raven-haired boys with an eerily resemblance to Harry sat on one side of his daughter while a red-headed boy sat on the other. All the children seemed to be laughing together and as the boys popped candies into their mouths, their hair changed colors. Harry's two boys were sporting purple and green hair, while Ron's boy had yellow. Siria, who didn't need candy, concentrated and her hair switched from her silvery white to an aqua blue. All three boys stared in awe at her and then they all roared with laughter at their new hair colors.

Ron and Harry grinned as Draco seemed to pale; all the boys seemed to be sitting too close to his Siria. Ron and Harry patted Draco on the back and then, they too, broke out into laughter.

"Bloody hell." Draco groaned.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Ginny and Hermione sat with their mouths wide open and stared as Ron braced Draco with laughter. Just earlier everything seemed heated between them and now they were laughing and no-one was drawing their wand out.

To Hermione, it seemed like Fourth year all over again when Ron got jealous of Harry and eventually forgave him like nothing ever happened. Only this time, it was Ron forgiving and accepting Draco into his life.

"Boys.." Hermione muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize that this was completely pointless, but I tried. I couldn't think of anything funny to add but I really wanted a [ONE-SHOT] where Hermione and Draco's kid was like Tonks.<strong>

**Oh well, I tried.**

**Leave complaints or compliments in a review? :)**


End file.
